


I love you more than you could ever know

by xJessBellx



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJessBellx/pseuds/xJessBellx
Summary: Reader is in a relationship with Michael and is already considered a member of the Shelby Family.Then one evening, Michael suddenly ends things with you because he is scared of how much in love with you he actually is, and only finishes with you to try and get rid of his love for you, which he believes to be a weakness.However, after the two of you are over, he then realises he actually can not live without you.Pre warning that Chapter 3, 5 and 6 will contain explicit sexual content and some chapter's also contains swearing.
Relationships: Michael Gray/Reader, Michael Gray/You
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Grace's death and Tommy is now married to Lizzie and John never died as I'm still not over it that John actually died so in my stories he is very much alive.
> 
> Plus as I'm sure most of you are aware in fanfiction but just for any newbies -  
>  Y/N - Your Name  
>  Y/L/N - Your Last Name  
>  Y/H/C - Your Hair Colour  
>  Y/E/C - Your Eye Colour 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.  
>  xx 

You opened the door to Polly's house.  
" Pol,.... Michael,.... it's only me" you shouted out as you put the key back in your purse and made your way into the well-lit living room.  
Polly had given you a key to their home a month earlier, you had been with Michael over a year now and things had been going great,... well you thought they had been.... Polly had made it quite clear her love for you was like that for a daughter, her not liking any of Michael's previous girlfriends before you according to Ada, there was only you, as you were a good, nice, sweet girl and how you would be properly one of the family, one day soon, anyway.  
You couldn't deny that had made your heart beat extra fast.  
Had Michael confided in his mom that he was going to propose soon, is that why he had been acting so weirdly with you lately.  
You had met the Shelby Family by being employed as Charlie's nanny after Grace had died, Tommy said you had done wonders with Charlie and trusted you completely and you loved little Charlie to bits.  
Tommy's Family were always at Tommy's ' Big House' and Michael had made it very clear his interest in you from the very first moment he first saw you at Tommy's looking after Charlie, and you were always there taking care of Charlie everytime they all came around.  
You could swear he would look at you with lust and wonder in his eyes and his Cousins Arthur, John and Finn would always be making silly comments when you were around to embrass him, like asking if you had a boyfriend, which you didn't, and constant comments like Arthur's "Hey Nanny, Michael wouldn't mind some looking after himself from you when your not busy" or John's, " Michael here would certainly like you to put him to bed after you finish putting Charlie to his, wouldn't you lad" to fits of laughter off his Cousins, Isaiah, Uncle Charlie, Curly and Johnny Dogs after they had too much to drink, and then there was Polly and Ada who would always give you little smiles here and there like they knew Michael had it bad on you.  
But it wasn't like you minded, truth be told you had fallen head over heels in love with Michael from the moment you first saw him, he was so good looking and mysterious, you would always be secretly looking out for them all to come round when you were at Tommy's, making sure you looked your best for when they did and you basically could not breathe when you were in the same room as Michael.  
The way he stared at you, your heart would beat so fast you sometimes wondered how it didn't explode.  
After months of knowing stares at eachother, and awkward encounters, he finally asked if you needed a lift home one night , and after pulling up outside your house, he finally asked you on a date.  
That was over a year ago now, the family accepted you instantly having knowing it was going to happen sooner or later and you had been little Charlie's nanny so they trusted you completely.  
You were so in love with Michael, your heart still didn't beat properly in his presence even after a year together and you would spend all of your days thinking of him when you were not with him, you were most definitely deeply in love.  
But lately, things have been worrying you, Michael had become so cold and distant, and maybe it was your paranoia but you swear he was avoiding seeing you.  
Like there was that time when he would constantly make excuses like cancelling dinner plans that the two of you had made with each other because he had so much work at the office to do, but once out of boredom you decided to go round to Polly's to see her instead for a drink and a chat only to find he had been home all along, although he made some excuse that he had finished the paperwork quicker then he had thought.  
You wanted to have it out with him, be a strong woman and be blunt with him about his distance towards you, did he not want you anymore and if so there's the door if he wants gone, but if you were honest with yourself, you were scared, scared that he might actually turn around and say yes, he didn't love you or want you anymore, and you were too much in love with him that the thought of losing him terrified you, so you were just doing your best convincing yourself it was all in your head.  
And then Polly had given you the key to their home a few weeks ago, saying it would not be long until you were properly family soon anyway... it had given you hope again, were you just being paranoid.  
" Y/N... I'm just in the kitchen" Polly shouted back out to you, breaking you from your concerned thoughts.  
" Hi Pol," you replied making your way into the kitchen to see Polly standing over a boiling stove, apron over her expensive dress and a cigarette in her mouth.  
" Hi darling,... dinners in about ten minutes" she smiled at you, flicking through a book of some kind resting on the kitchen top.  
" Is he back from work yet?" you asked, taking off your coat and putting it on the peg.  
" No, but he shouldn't be long, he knows I said dinner will be on the table for seven o' clock sharp, so God help him if he isn't through that door in the next nine minutes precisely" she said pointing her finger at the clock on the kitchen wall.  
You chuckled at her as you fixed your hair, and re did your lipstick, even though you were about to eat and drink, you wanted to look your best for when Michael arrived.  
" Need a hand? " you asked Pol signally to the cooking food.  
" No, you sit down sweetheart" she replied and you made your way to the dining table where Polly had already set up with drinks, plates, knifes and forks and a lit candle.  
Just as Polly started bringing in the dinner , you both heard the lights and engine of a car, followed by a car door shutting.  
" Just by the skin of his teeth" Polly remarked as she put a plate of freshly baked bread and potatoes in the middle of the table, the smell reminding your stomach that you hadn't ate since breakfast and that you were starving.  
You heard the key turn in the door and saw Michael walk in, chucking his briefcase on the side.  
"Evening" his mother said to him sarcasticly.  
He turned to face her and then his eyes travelled down and landed on you sitting at the dining table and you could swear that you saw his face drop, and what seemed like annoyance written on it.  
" What are you doing here?" Michael asked you, a sterness to his voice that was off putting.  
" What do you mean?" Polly replied to him before you could even answer, " I invited her to come round for dinner when I went to see Tommy this morning,... and you were cutting it fine weren't you?" signalling to the clock.  
" We went for drinks at the Garrison after work,.. it is Friday night" Michael scoffed back to her, as he took off his jacket and rested it on the back of the chair opposite you and then sat down in silence, refusing to even look at you.  
You felt awkward... that was it, you definitely were not being paranoid.  
Polly brought the rest of the dinner in and sat down.  
If it wasn't for Polly making small talk, the dinner would of been in complete silence, with Michael only speaking when to give short annoyed answers to anything Polly had asked him and he never even looked or spoke to you once through out the dinner.  
You tried to make conversation with Polly, but you had lost all your appetite and dread filled your head, your concerns were correct, something was not right.  
After everyone had finished, Polly started clearing away.  
Michael glanced over at you, the first time he had looked at you since he had walked through the door.  
You gave him a small smile but he simply looked away and got up from the table.  
" I've got work I have got to do upstairs" he remarked, picking up his briefcase and he went upstairs without giving you a second glance.  
It took all of the strength inside of you not to just sit there and cry, it was really over wasn't it, you told yourself.  
The past year had been filled so much with love and passion, there was a time when he couldn't keep his eyes off you, and then at the end of the night when you two were finally alone, he would make love to every part of your body like a wild animal that hadn't been fed for months....you just didn't know what you had done wrong.  
Had he just gotten bored, we're you just simply not enough anymore, was there someone else.... Oh god, was there someone else?  
You helped Polly with the washing up to try and stop the tears falling down your face but then anger got hold of you.  
I love you more than anything else in the world you bastard,... you thought to yourself,... and I have done nothing wrong to make you treat me this way and I will not let you treat me this way!!!!  
You finished the last plate, and excused yourself to Pol and made your way up the stairs in a temper.  
He was really going to get it tonight!!!  
You opened his bedroom door to see his back to you writing away at his desk.  
You slammed the door shut but he didn't turn around.  
" Michael,... " you stated.  
After a short slience he replied.  
" What is it?" he asked, not turning around and still having his back to you and writing.  
You lost it at this point, he was being so rude.  
You made your way over to his desk and slammed the book he was writing in shut.  
At this point he looked up at you, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, confusion in his eyes and his jaw clenched.  
" What the hell are you doing?" he asked, his voice slightly raised.  
" I've had it Michael", you told him, anger and exhaustion in your voice, " this coldness towards me, the not seeing me, not wanting me around here or around you for that matter, the silent treatment when by some accident you do see me, like tonight when Pol invited me over for dinner, ... I just can't bear it anymore, I just can't,..... I just want to know why this sudden change between the two of us,..... what have I done to you to suddenly make you hate me like this, because I really don't know Michael and I need to know because honestly it's killing me" you finished, taking a deep breath.  
His eyes widen by your outburst, he stared at you intently, like he didn't know what or how to reply, and then he looked down at the floor, still seated in his chair not saying anything.  
You sighed heavily.  
" I.... I just need an explanation for why your being like this? " you asked again.  
He still said nothing, he shuffled in his chair and carried on staring at the floor with a look in his eyes you hadn't seen before, it was like worry and concern.  
" Mich-" you went to speak, but he cut you off abruptly.  
" I think it's best if we end things " he said sharply, but still not looking up from the floor.  
You gasped, and the tears started filling your eyes .... There it was, your biggest fear, finally a reality.  
You couldn't say anything, after all, what was there to say now,.. you just sat yourself down on the edge of his bed to stop yourself from falling, as your legs had suddenly turned to jelly, and you brought your hands over your face and finally let the tears fall.  
He still just sits there, not saying anything or even looking at you.  
" I... I.." you start, not being able to catch your breath from crying, " I just need to know.... why.... what did I do wrong? " you sobbed.  
" You didn't do anything wrong,..... I just think its for the best... like you said, things haven't been right for a while now...." he sighed, still looking at the floor, refusing to look at you.  
" Is there someone else? " you cry.  
The question makes him finally look up from the floor, and look over at you.  
Through your tear filled eyes, you could swear you just saw a hint of concern and sadness in his, like what you just asked had bothered him.  
" No,.... No" he replied softly and sincerely, and then he let out a soft chuckle and shook his head.  
That made your blood boil, here you are breaking your heart and he has the indecency to laugh at you.  
" WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY? " you screamed at him.  
It made him flinch in his chair, and Polly must of heard it downstairs.  
His eyes grew wide, and he had a timid look splashed across his face, you had never actually seen him look so fragile before.  
He stared at you for a few seconds, eyes still wide open and then he closed his mouth shut and clenched his jaw again.  
" Look there's nobody else,... ok, ..... I just think things have run their course between us, that's all" he stated slowly but sternly, looking at you intently and the first time in a long time not breaking eye contact with you.  
You just sit there, breathing heavily staring back at him, not knowing what to say or do.  
" I think it's best if you go now" he stated, and then he just turned from looking at you back to his desk, his back facing you again and carries on writing in silence as if you were no longer there.  
And after you sit there for a couple of minutes after his last emotionless statement, just staring at his back in silence, hoping he would just stop writing and look back at you and say something to stop your pain and confusion,.... he doesn't.... so you just got up and left the room.  
You didn't even bother to attempt to slam the door as a statement, you were too weak, you just ran down the stairs and ran out of the house in floods of tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two.
> 
> Y/N - Your name  
> Y/H/C - Your hair colour  
> Y/E/C - Your eye colour

You slowly opened your sore red eyes at the blaring sound of your alarm clock going off in your bedroom, pulled down the duvet that was covering your tear stained face and slowly stuck out your arm from your bed to stop the alarm clock's sound that was ringing out.  
Monday Morning had finally come around.  
You ran your fingers through your long messy hair and adjusted to the light in your room.  
Your eyes were stinging and were burning red.  
But that was no surprise, after Michael had finished with you on Friday night, you had spent the whole weekend crying in bed.  
Your worried mother had come in on several occasions to give you food and drink which you had barely touched, and to cuddle up to you to tell you how you were too good for him anyway, how he was part of that dangerous family and you could do way better, but her kind words didn't stop the pain your heart was in.  
You loved him, he just apparently no longer loved you.  
And you were back at Tommy's today, back to look after Charlie and Ruby.  
The thought filled you with dread.  
You were going to have to see his family every day now, unless you get another job soon.  
Or what if I get there today and Tommy fires me because Michael doesn't want me around anymore, after all, Michael is his family.  
You didn't know what the worst scenario actually was, having to still see Michael and his family week after week after he had broke your heart into a million pieces or actually losing your job with no other job to go to yet.  
And if you still have a job with Tommy and you decide to stay, Michael would surely find himself a new girlfriend one day, and your heart just couldn't take ever seeing that.  
The love of your life, with somebody else.  
Every situation just felt like a lose-lose right now.  
But Monday had come around, and you had to face whatever it brought. 

Tommy's House. 

You made your way through the entrance of Tommy's House.  
You said hello to Mary, the main maid on your way into the children's nursery, to find Lizzie in there holding Ruby.  
" Hi y/n " Lizzie smiled at you softly.  
" Hi,.. " you replied, glad it was Lizzie and not Tommy greeting you.  
" To be blunt sweetheart, you look like shit" Lizzie stated.  
" I feel it.....um....on Friday..." you nervously spoke before Lizzie cut you off.  
" I've heard darling" Lizzie told you, sympathy for you filling her eyes.  
" Oh,... how...." you replied shockly.  
" Polly,... most of the family came here for drinks on Saturday night, me and Tommy, Arthur and Linda, John and Esme, with Polly and Ada.... and Polly kind of told everyone".  
" Oh right,... at least everyone knows now, I suppose" you answered.  
" Polly is so upset about the break up" Lizzie started, "we all just don't understand where this has come from, you both seemed so much in love".  
" What did Michael say about it?" you asked, hoping she would divulge.  
" Michael didn't come, he was meant to but Polly said he hadn't left his room all weekend" Lizzie told you,  
" apparently she went up into his room after you had left after she overheard the argument, he told her that you two had spilt up and then he hasn't really spoke to her or anyone else since,... Polly wanted to call you but Michael apparently told her not to get involved,... which you know how hard that is for Pol" she smiled.  
You gave her a small weak smile in return.  
" Liz.... " you started, " I still have my job here don't I...I mean, after what's happened, I don't know if it would just be easier for me and everyone else if I find something else?"  
Lizzie looked shocked at your question and statement.  
" Of course you still have your job here" she replied,  
" the children adore you and why should they become upset and unsettled because Michael is too stupid to see what he had" she smiled.  
" Thank you" you replied, smiling back.  
You may have lost your boyfriend, but at least you hadn't lost your job.

But now was the harder part... having to face Michael again one day. 

It had been over a month now and you still hadn't seen or heard from Michael.  
No phone call, not that you even had expected one after how he ended it and no sight of him at Tommy's either.  
He was obviously moving on with his life.  
Your Mother, Lizzie and your friends kept reminding you of how ill and pale you looked and how worried they were for you.  
But you finally had quite the productive evening, one friday night after work.  
One of your closest friends, Maggie, who had been worried sick about you, invited you over for a girly sleepover to cheer you up and to talk some sense into you.  
" Look, if he is stupid enough not to love you, we will show him that he is the world's biggest fool to of had you on his arm and in his bed, only to let you go" she pointed at you, swigging her gin and tonic, " you need to make him regret ever leaving you".  
" Oh and how am I going to do that?" you sulked into your glass.  
" Well you won't by walking around all sad and depressed and looking like shit" she remarked.  
" Thanks" you laughed.  
" I say it through love" she smiled, rubbing your arm, " I want him to suffer for what he has put you through, any friend would, and there will be no greater suffering than him seeing you looking even more gorgeous than you already are and him not being able to have you and showing him that you couldn't give him a second thought .... don't give him the satisfaction that your heartbroken.... the best revenge is looking so amazing, he realises what an idiot he has been and and show he what he has lost, the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world, let's make him regret the day he finished with you". .  
You faintly smiled, she had a point, who would want you looking as awful as you feel, and the thought of what she just said did give you a new lease of life.  
You couldn't carry on the way you have been, yes... you still loved him but you wouldn't let him do this to you any longer.

So that was it then, time to get out of this depression and show him and everyone else what he was missing out on.  
You went to to hairdressers, and had some beautiful y/h/c highlights throughout your now long beautiful flowing hair, after it had spent the past month looking a lank and dull mess after you had refused to bother with yourself.  
Hair now sorted and gorgeous, you and Maggie treated yourselves to maicures and pedicures and you spent the weekend shopping for new stunning dresses, new make up and a new perfume.  
She was right, you were starting to feel good about yourself again, even if you meant hitting your bank balance doing so,.. but you worked hard for your money and you had earnt it.  
How dare he make you feel so worthless as he had done.  
After the first great day in what seemed like ages, you went home and gave yourself a long and deserved bubble bath.

The following week back at work at Tommy's house, Lizzie commented on how better you were finally looking.  
You had started wearing make up again, mascara to highlight your beautiful y/e/c eyes and a new rose coloured lipstick which everyone had commented how beautiful and flattering it was on you.  
" And where have you been to have your hair done, the colour, its so beautiful" Lizzie said running her fingers through your long bouncy locks, asking for the name and number of the hairdresser responsible.  
" And you smell so gorgeous too" she smiled, " I'm so happy you are looking so great again...a lot of us.... we all have been so worried about you,.. how you have been lately" she gave you a gentle smile.  
" I know.. , but I'm getting there" you replied, returning her smile.  
Just as you smoothed out one of your new lacy dresses you were wearing, you heard a load of footsteps through the corridors and raised male voices.  
" I fookin' told you John Boy" you heard one say as they seem to get nearer.  
It was Arthur's voice,... and obviously John was with him as well.  
You had only seen Tommy and Lizzie since you and Michael had broke up, and Tommy, to his credit, acted exactly the same towards you as before, like nothing had changed, never bringing up the Michael situation, but you hadn't seen any other members of the family since.  
And Michael,... Oh god.... what if Michael was with them right now.  
Your stomach turned in knots.... remember what Maggie had told you.... act like you don't even give him a second thought.  
Then all of a sudden, they all seemed to pile in to the room where you and Lizzie were.  
Arthur barged in first, still in loud coversation, followed by John and Finn, and finally Polly came in talking to Ada....and Michael.  
Oh Shit!  
The room just all of a sudden seem to go dead quiet, so much so that you could of heard the tiniest of pin's dropping ten miles away, and if a hole appeared in the floor that very moment you would of happily jumped in it to escape.  
Looking over at Michael, he seem to freeze to where he was standing as his eyes fell on you and widened as if he was a deer in headlights.  
No one spoke for at least ten seconds, which felt like a lifetime, and you shuffled on the spot you were standing on, as you felt your temperature rise and cheeks burn up.  
You couldn't just run and leave the room, there were too many of them blocking the door.  
This was probably the most uncomfortable moment of your entire life.  
" Alright" Arthur blurted out in his coarse accent, breaking the awkward silence.  
" I better tell Tommy your here" Lizzie said.  
You quickly shot her a look, a begging look saying please don't leave me alone with them all.  
She seemed to analyse the look as she didn't yet leave.  
" I'll go and tell him" you quickly blurted out, anything to get out of the room.  
Lizzie smiled and nodded at you as you then made your way out of the room.  
On your way out, you quickly looked up for a split second at them all, you had no choice unless you wanted to walk into a piece of furniture or the door itself.  
You caught eyes with Polly, who gave you the most sympathetic of looks.  
You gave her back the shortest of smiles and darted out of the room.  
You ran up the stairs, told Tommy they were here and hid yourself away in the nursery with Charlie and Ruby to avoid them all until they had left. 

You had now been up here for hours, you were due to go home in five minutes and they still hadn't left.  
Suddenly the nursery door swung open.  
Luckily, it was only Mary.  
" Hi,... Lizzie sent me to take over so you can get home" she smiled.  
" Thanks, but I don't mind staying on if you have other things that you need to be doing" you replied.  
You really didn't want to go down there and face another awkward situation.  
" No, its absolutely fine, you get going, love" she replied, picking up Ruby in her arms.  
There was no getting out of this.  
" Ok,... See you tomorrow then" you smiled back at her as you left the room.  
You made your way down the long stair case only to be greeted by Polly as you got to the bottom of it.  
You got the feeling like she knew it was your home time and she had positioned herself there deliberately to see you.  
" Hi Pol" you broke the ice first, trying to act as normal as possible.  
" y/n,.. " she sighed, her eyes staring deeply at your face.  
Please don't make me cry Pol, you thought to yourself,... remember what Maggie had said to you,... don't give them the satisfaction that it bothers you.  
You quickly pulled out her house key from your bag, and handed it to her, stopping whatever she was about to say.  
" I'm sorry I have held on to it for so long" you began, your voice stern, " but I just haven't seen you since......and I didn't want to come round your house to give it back to you just in case...... Michael was home".  
She took the key in her hand, looking quite hurt at recieving it back.  
And all of a sudden, at the mention of his name, Michael appeared around the corner, like he had been standing there listening to you both as he seemed to approach slowly, with caution.  
" Nice seeing you again Pol" you quickly replied, "take care,... ok" and before either of them could say anything, you were out of the big main doors and outside the front of the house.  
The fresh air hit you and cooled down your burning face.  
You carried on walking straight at a fast pace, just wanting to get out of there, but you suddenly heard fast moving footsteps behind you.  
" Y/N,... " the person shouted.  
It was Michael.  
You could either carry on walking and ignore him, even though he was well aware that you could hear him or you could be an adult and stop to listen to what he had to say.  
And deep down, you wanted to hear it.  
You turned around to face him, and he stopped in front of you.  
You both stared at each other for a few seconds, with him seeming to scan your face intently for any emotions.  
" What is it Michael?... " you spoke first, and firmly.  
" I just wanted to say hi,... and ask how you have been?" he asked softly, he seemed sincere.  
" I'm fine, thank you .... and yourself?" you asked, showing no emotion.  
He stared at you even more intently, a shocked and confused expression on his features.  
" Yeah I'm... I'm ok" he replied.  
" Good... good,.. I'm glad" you answered back.  
There was an awkward silence again, like he was lost for words, but his eyes never stopping scanning your face and body.  
" Well I need to get going,.." you stated.  
" Yeah,... yeah of course" Michael replied, he seemed upset and his face turned into a downward frown.  
" Ok then,.. l guess I'll be seeing you around " you told him.  
You began to walk away and he suddenly grabbed your arm.  
" I'm sorry" he blurted out.  
You turned to look at him, the shock more than likely showing on your face.  
He let go of your arm, and looked down at the floor, and started shifting his feet.  
" I....I have had a lot of time to think...about things...and how I handled the whole situation really poorly" he started.  
" Situation" you replied, crossing your arms.  
" I mean the way I ended things ... between us,.. it was poorly done on my part and I didn't really handle the situation as well as I should of" he answered.  
You felt the anger burning up inside of you.  
" You need to know..." he started but you cut him off.  
" Situation, I was... we were.... a situation" you remarked.  
His facial expression seem to sense the anger in your voice.  
" Look, there's things you just don't know y/n"... he started to say.  
" I'm very sorry that I was just a situation that you wanted to end but have now realised you handled poorly" you started to rage, " but please don't concern yourself with it any longer,.. you have moved on, I have moved on, so please don't stress yourself over this situation any longer,.. as like you said,.. it's now over between us".  
He looked back at you as if he was broken, and you saw his chest rise up and down underneath his shirt.  
" Anything else?" you asked him.  
He looked lost for words, and didn't reply for a few seconds.  
" As long as your ok?... " he asked, his voice so quiet you could barely make out what he said.  
" Now I'm free of you, I'm perfectly fine,.. as I'm now free to find something... someone better out there for me" you retorted.  
Honestly, you said it to hurt him, but you hadn't expected his reaction.  
He had been so cold with you for such a while now, but with your last statement, he looked as if you had just shot him with a dozen bullets.  
You were so confused.  
Again, he didn't answer for a number of seconds.  
" Good.... I'm glad that I did the right thing by you then" he finally replied sharply, through gritted teeth.  
Again you both held eye contact with each other for a significantly intense amount of time until he turned away from you and stormed back into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three.
> 
> Warning - Contains Explicit Sexual Content.
> 
> Present Day - is set in the 1920s in parallel to the show.

*Flashback - Six months earlier*

You had just come back from taking Charlie to his music lesson and had just put Ruby down for her afternoon sleep.  
You closed the door quietly to avoid waking her, and started tidying up in the nursery.  
Suddenly you felt two arms wrapping themselves around your waist from behind you, making you jump as you got forcefully pulled towards their owner.  
" I've found you" Michael smirked as he started kissing his way down your neck from behind you, tightening his grip on your body, " I've been looking everywhere for you".  
" And the nursery wasn't the first place you looked?" you laughed, shaking your head, the soft light kisses to the crease of your neck making you shiver.  
" Of course it was, but you weren't here the first time I checked" he replied, returning back to attack your neck with his lips as his hands started to caress your breasts through the fabric of your dress.  
" Oh, I had to drop Charlie off in town," you answered as you turned to face him, and planted a long, tender kiss on his lips.  
" And be quiet, I have just got Ruby off to sleep in there" you told him, signalling to the closed door.  
" Is she asleep?" he asked, he had that look in his eyes, that animal look he gave you like he just wanted to ravish you there and then.  
" Yes,... and let's keep in that way" you stated, giving him another kiss to his lips playfully.  
He pulled you into another room, an empty un-used room in Tommy's massive house.  
" What are you doing? " you playfully giggled.  
" I've been thinking about you all day" he purred as he took you by the lips into a deep and passionate kiss, his tongue attacking the inside of your mouth, making sure it had dominance.  
You both broke the long kiss when you both needed to breathe, and his hands found their way to rest on your ass and you grinned back at him.  
" Thinking about fucking you all day" he smirked.  
" Michael Gray" you chuckled, slapping him on his chest in a playful way, " I'm at work", you smiled.  
" So,... I can not wait till tonight... the things I need to do to you,.... right now " he expressed, kissing you again.  
But with this kiss, he lifted you up and placed you on top of a near by table, one of the only things in the un-used room.  
" Mich-" you gasped, but he seemed to be on a mission.  
Again his mouth made its way from your lips, to your neck, his hands making their way under your dress to feel your skin.  
He pulled your dress down and unclipped and removed your bra, exposing your naked breasts that suddenly became erect to the exposed air.  
You let out a small gasp, as his mouth started sucking on your left breast and his one hand started playing with the nipple of your right breast, with his remaining hand heading up your dress to your panties.  
" Ooohhh" you moaned, and let out small whimpers, as your one hand held the back of his head, and your other started caressing the erected bulge in between his legs that was showing itself through the fabric of his clothes.  
He pulled down your panties, pulling them all the way down your legs and lifted your dress up to expose your vagina.  
You slowly started un doing the belt around his waist, as his mouth moved to your right breast, sucking and licking as his one hand rested on your inner thigh, and you felt a finger from his other hand, slowly enter inside of you.  
" Mmmm" you moaned, as you let your head rock backwards and arched your back to give him full exposure and room.  
From your past sexual experiences with Michael, which had been until now only in either one of your bedrooms, on an actually bed, Michael knew exactly how to play with a woman's clitoris.  
Words could not describe the amazing sensations he had given yours, and your orgasms had never been anything other than the room spinning, body shaking kind.  
You felt naughty doing this at work, in Tommy's house, but you just couldn't let him stop.  
He began almost tantalising slowly caressing your clit, as his mouth and other hand kept attending to your hardened breasts.  
You whimpered above him, and he finally increased the speed of his finger inside of you, inserting a second one to give added pressure on your clit.  
"Ahhh.... ahhhh..... Oooh" you softly moaned, god this felt so good.  
He returned his lips to yours, kissing you passionately again, his tongue attacking yours.  
His fingers increased their speed even more inside you, back and forth over your clitoris, making your moans increase in volume and you struggling to keep composure.  
" Ahhh...." you cried out, " AhhAhh,.... oh god,.... Ahhhhh" you moaned, whimpering above him.  
You felt him smirk against your lips, as he suddenly removed his fingers from inside of you, before you had reached your orgasm.  
You let out a long gasp at their departure, trying to catch your breath back.  
You rested your hands on his shoulders to re composure yourself as he removed his lower clothing, pulling down his boxers, letting his erected penis loose.  
Need filled his eyes, as he spread your legs open around him, and slowly placed his erection on your soaking wet opening.  
Your eyes met, as he slowly inserted it inside you, he let out a low moan as he let you adjust to him.  
He started with long, deep thrusts, with you both letting out moans simultaneously, until he grabbed your breasts with both of the palm of his hands, and quickened the speed of his thrusts inside of you.  
" Ahhhh,... Ooooh,.... Ahhhh,..... god..... Ahhh" you cried out, feeling your orgasm approaching.  
He started to moan along with you with each thrust he delivered, and you heard his breath shorten, knowing he was close.  
He began to penetrate rapidly, sending you over the edge, letting out a scream as you orgasmed.  
" F - Fuck" you heard him shout out, as he released himself inside you, his final thrusts weaker.  
You flopped yourself onto your back, spread out on the table, your breathing rapid and post orgasmic, letting your weak legs dangle around him.  
" I don't think I can get up" you chuckled, looking up at him.  
He smirked down at you, a naughty mischievous smirk, but his eyes filled with love.  
" I love you" you smiled up at him, pulling yourself up.  
" I love you too" he returned your smile, kissing you softly on the lips. 

* Flashback ended*

Present Day. 

You awoke in your bed, not to the sound of your alarm clock, it was Saturday.  
Even though it was the weekend, your two days off, it had been a day you had been secretly dreading.  
Tommy was holding an event at his house this evening, for the Grace Shelby Institute, and both Tommy and Lizzie had insisted you be there.  
Of course, all the family would be there too, Michael included, but they both wouldn't say no for an answer.  
To make it worse, you had just dreamt about Michael again last night, you had done that a lot since you both had broken up nearly two months ago.  
Sometimes you would just dream about random everyday things, but in the dream you were still both a couple, but last night you dreamt about the time you both had sex back at the house, the day you took Charlie to his music lesson and he came looking for you in the nursery.  
He had made you feel so desirable that day, so loved and wanted, like he just couldn't get enough of you.  
The dream had made up wake up with a wetness between your legs at the memory of the encounter.  
If only you could go back to those days, they were your most happiest .  
The man you were in love with, loved you back completely.  
You sighed as you rolled over in bed, you needed to get up, get ready and face this evening.  
You hadn't seen Michael since the confrontation you had with him outside of Tommy's house, and that was three weeks ago now.  
You still missed him every second of every day, you longed to see his face, fearing it would disappear from your memory one day but at the same time, it was painful everytime you did see him.  
You were going to spend today getting ready to look gorgeous tonight, that was the plan anyway, look drop dead gorgeous and show him what he was missing.  
If only you could give yourself the encouragement to get out of bed and do so. 

You finally forced yourself up and out of the bed and got into the bath, shaved your legs, under arms and down there and then spent the rest of the day getting your hair and nails done.  
As the hours went by, you began to get nervous.  
You slipped on your new lace black and crimson dress, and began to apply your make up.  
Maggie had picked out the dress in particular for tonight specially, and you couldn't deny it was sexy as anything.  
You put on your ear rings and necklace from your stand, along with your cream foundation, blush, mascara, and lip stick to create your master piece.  
You couldn't even deny it, you looked stunning, as your mother kept commented on multiple of times until you were ready to go. 

You walked through Tommy's big front doors, and your eyes darted across the room.  
You could feel your stomach churning.  
Heads turned to look at you, some male ones staring a bit too long.  
You hoped this went fast, as long as you showed your face, you could soon be gone.  
You saw Tommy straight away, with his brothers Arthur, John and Finn, with of course Michael, with Isaiah, Uncle Charlie, Curly and Johnny Dogs, talking loudly and knocking back whiskey.  
As your eyes landed on Michael, he was already staring at you, like his eyes had been fixed on the door.  
Shit.. Shit.... the voice in your head began.  
You froze, you just wanted to leave.  
You looked away and walked through the room to rid yourself of being in his eye glare, and saw Polly resting on a chair, smoking a cigarette with Lizzie, with Ada, Linda and Esme sitting with them.  
Well you knew nobody else you thought, and made your way over.  
" y/n,... " Lizzie smiled, as you approached them.  
The girls all turned to face you, and Polly's face lit up.  
" You came" Polly smiled.  
" I told you she was" Lizzie stated.  
" It's good to see you y/n" Ada told you.  
" Yeah, it's been too long" Esme stated.  
They couldn't of been more warmer towards you, you were relieved.  
" How are you?" Polly asked, concern written all over her face.  
" I'm ok... you know, just looking after the children here in the week when Tommy and Lizzie are on business" you replied, " Other than that,... . nothing new or rather interesting" you nervously laughed.  
Polly nodded, a sadness in her eyes.  
An awkward silence fell, with everyone sensing that unspoken tension, to which was quickly covered up with Ada changing the conversation to some political thing that was going on at the moment.  
You were grateful to her, and you started to chat away with them like old times.  
As they continued, you looked around to see the guys still in their previous positions, and Michael's eyes again met yours as you glanced over at him.  
He didn't smile at you or anything, he just stared back at you, intently.  
You looked away and as you turned back to face the girls, you noticed Polly had noticed the encounter between the two of you.  
" Lets go and get another drink," she asked you, ushering you to where the drinks were being served.

She ushered you up the corner, and ordered two double gin and tonics from the employed waiters for the evening.  
You didn't correct her, you needed a stiff drink to calm down your nerves.  
" And how are you really doing love?" she asked, her face closing in on yours, as if she was trying to read you.  
You didn't know if to tell her the truth or not, you just didn't want to give Michael the satisfaction that you were still a wreck inside, in case she told him.  
" I'm getting better" you replied, compremising.  
" Lizzie told me you were in a dreadful state last month,... I could kill him" Polly stated, passing you your drink.  
You softly smiled, at least she seemed to be on your side, given that Michael was her son.  
You looked over at Michael, he was glancing back and forth from the company he was with, to you and Polly, his eyes sharp and jaw clenched.  
But he was far to far away to be able to make out what you both were saying.  
" You do know he regrets it, don't you? " Polly said, stumping her cigarette out.  
" He... he does? " you replied shockly.  
" I just don't know what is a matter with him some times, I mean the reason why he finished with you" she started, shaking her head.  
You gulped from the sip of your drink.  
" He told you the reason?" you remarked, " what... what was it, that's all I ever wanted to know".  
She paused.  
" I told him he needs to tell you himself,... he needs to make things right between you both again himself" she answered.  
"Please Pol,. .. I just need to know what I did wrong... its been killing me" you pleaded.  
She leant over and rubbed your leg.  
" you have done absolutely nothing wrong" Polly replied reassuring you.  
" but... why... why did he want to end it?" you begged.  
Polly sighed and took a sip of her drink.  
" he didn't.... he just.... he needs to be honest with you..." Polly frowned.  
" but he made his feelings perfectly clear... he doesn't want me" you sighed.  
" but he does, honestly.. trust me,.. he really does love you, more than you know" Polly replied.  
For the first time in two months, hope arises inside of you.  
Why would she be saying all this to you?  
" talk to him, please" Polly asked.  
"ok.....ok I will" you nodded in reply. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four.

You and Polly had joined back with the other girls at the party, Ada, Lizzie, Linda and Esme.  
You had knocked back a couple more gin and tonics with them, and tried to forget that Michael was on the other side of the room with the guys.  
Tommy had made a speech thanking everyone for attending and making their donations, and the drinks and dancing started flowing.  
You sat down on a chair, and knocked back your sixth double gin and tonic,... you started to feel quite drunk, your head spinning about what Polly had told you this evening.  
You looked over to where Michael was, he was now talking to a woman.  
She was a young woman, about both of your age's, she was very attractive with a sickening perfect figure in her very tight expensive looking dress, revealing way too much of her fantastic looking breasts.  
You all of a sudden felt sick inside.  
She was looking admiringly at him, smiling and laughing a bit too much,.... and he was smiling and laughing back at her.  
You carried on looking over, mortified at what you were watching.  
You glanced over to your right to look away, to see that Tommy who had just clocked what you had just witnessed.  
He gave you a small smile, and you gave him a small smile back and looked away.  
You pretended to be listening to what the girls were now talking about, not really listening to what they were actually saying.  
You looked back over to her and Michael again, only to see that he had extended his hand out to dance with her, and she seemed to of accepted as they made their way to the dance floor, her giggling along the way into him.  
You felt physically sick again.  
" Pol,..." you let out.  
Polly turned to look at you.  
" I think I'm going to be off now" you replied, picking up your purse.  
" oh right" she said, " but you are still coming round on Monday aren't you, to talk to Michael like we discussed".  
You signalled your eyes at Michael dancing with the attractive lady.  
" Probably not such a good idea any more" you replied, making Polly and the other girls look over at the two of them, all realising your sudden reason for wanting to leave.  
" Bye girls" you quickly said, and then quickly tried to make your way out of the place before the tears could fall from your face, in front of everyone.  
As you darted across the room just to get out of there, you noticed through the corner of your eyes, Tommy, Arthur and John watching you make your way through the crowded room towards the exit.  
"Y/N,.. " Polly called after you, but you just left out the door, to avoid anyone seeing you break your composure.  
You cried yourself to sleep again that night.

The following weeks you had tried to forget about him, trying to convince yourself that you had no choice but to move on, but you couldn't help but think of him still all of the time, wondering if that girl at the party was now his girlfriend, wondering if he had sex with her yet, if he had fallen in love with her and so on...  
Suddenly there was knock at your front door.  
You picked yourself up and went to answer it.  
" Pol..." you said in shock, your eyes landing on her as you opened the door.  
" Hi y/n,.. can i come in and have a word" she replied.  
" yeah,... yeah of course" you reply, as you extend the door out for her to come in.  
She makes her way into your living room, and sits herself down on the sofa, putting her hat and bag down on the side next to her.  
" Would you like a cup of tea,.. some cake? " you ask, but she shakes her head and signals for you to sit down.  
" I need to talk to you" Polly states, as you sit down opposite her.  
" ok,.." you reply, unsure what this sudden unexpected visit was about.  
Polly sighs, heavily.  
" Is everything ok?" you ask, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.  
" Michael has asked me to come round here and talk to you " she began, "I told him he should do it himself but honestly y/n,.. he has been a complete wreck since you two have spilt up"  
" but he was the one that wanted to end it" you answer.  
" because being a idiot of a man that he is, he ended it with you,... all because he couldn't handle the fact of how much he had fallen in love with you,.. he said it was too much for him to handle.... he found it too much of a weakness,.. that his love for you was getting stronger by the day. ...so he ended it because... because he thought that if he didn't see you anymore, that he could somehow stop loving you, and could forget you.... but it seems to of done the exact opposite" Polly told you.  
" but... that other girl at the party? " you asked questionable.  
" her... at the party.. he only did that because he knew that you were watching,.. so he just did it to make you jealous,... to hurt you" she sighed.  
" hurt me,... but I haven't done anything to him" you state.  
" he said that outside of the house that day you handed me the key back,.. that you had told him that you had moved on, that you were now free of him to look for someone else" Polly says.  
" I only said that to hurt him, he had broken my heart into a million pieces" you cry.  
" I told him you would not of meant it, that Lizzie had told me that you had looked and been a wreck since he had broke up with you... but he said that you had looked absolutely fine when he next saw you,... he wanted to tell you how he had made the biggest mistake of his life and the reasons why he said what he said... but he says that you didn't seem heartbroken at all,.. and that killed him" Polly says.  
You sighed, struggling to take it all in.  
" I love him so much Pol,.. more than I have ever loved anything... and I just can't stop loving him" you sob.  
" I know you do sweetheart" Pol replied, rubbing your side, " you can tell by the way you looked at him when you were with him and then the sadness in your eyes when you look at him after he broke up with you".  
" Does he want to get back together?" you ask her.  
" More than anything.. he regrets it more than you could ever know" she tells you.  
" Then why is he not here himself, telling me all this himself?" you ask.  
" Believe it or not he is frightened, scared that you will reject him after what he has done to you, scared to face the fact that he may of lost you for good" Polly sighs.  
" I need to hear him say all this" you tell her.  
" ok, come round for dinner tonight then, come round so we can fix this" Polly asks you.  
You agree, she smiles at you gleefully, kisses you on the cheek and heads home.  
You make your way upstairs for a bath and to wash your hair, nervous about tonight. 

You knock on Pollys door.  
You get no answer, so you nervously wait there for a moment or two before you go to knock again, but you stop as you hear footsteps on the other side.  
You take a deep breath as the door opens.  
Michael appears in front of you, he stares back at you in a nervous manner, you take in how he is dressed very smartly, his hair perfectly done you notice, and the strong smell of his cologne hitting you instantly.  
He gulps and gives you a small weak smile, and he opens the door fully for you to enter.  
" Hi y/n" he finally speaks, soft and unsure.  
" Hi Mike" you answer, giving him a small smile back and walking past him into the house.  
He closes the door behind you both, and you put your coat up on the peg.  
You stand there awkwardly, and he comes to stand beside you.  
He seems unsure of himself, like he is unsure of how to behave or what to say to you , and his face is full of nerves.  
Suddenly Polly enters, as she starts lighting the candles in the middle of the table, which has been laid out beautifully with scented candles and fresh flowers.  
" Right sit down the two of you" she states, almost as an order.  
You look at Michael, who is already looking back at you, his eyes wide like he is waiting to see what you do first.  
You give Polly a smile, and sit down, adjusting your dress as you do.  
Michael then makes his way to sit down opposite you.  
He looks down at his plate as Polly starts serving the dinner, and as she goes back into the kitchen to fetch a bottle of wine for the middle of the table, you notice she has only served for two people.  
"Where's yours Pol?" you ask, gesturing to just the two plates in front of you and Michael.  
She gives a cheeky laugh, like she has just been caught out doing something naughty.  
" Oh... I have got a dinner date tonight myself with a very well connected client" she grins, " so it will just be the two of you eating here tonight".  
And with that she gives Michael a kiss to his cheek, and you a reassuring smile and a wave, and simply shouts back at you both, "Enjoy.. .have a good night" as she heads out the door, leaving you both alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five.
> 
> Pre Warning - Contains Explicit Sexual Content

You both sit there in silence, not knowing what to say to each other.  
You silently admire Polly's table decorations, beautiful red roses and vanilla scented candles, Pol really had gone above and beyond to make it romantic as possible.  
You softly smiled at her sweet gestures.  
You look over at Michael who seemed to be scanning your face, his lips very slowly opening and closing as if he was going to say something but he thought against it.  
" Well isn't this cosy, intimate and slightly awkward" you say with a hint of sarcasm, followed by a slight smile to break the ice.  
Michael let's out a small chuckle and flashed you a tiny smile.  
" well we better eat up, and not let her cooking go to waste, she's been at it for ages" Michael says, " she has even made us a dessert for afterwards".  
" Wow... Pol really has gone all out for us " you smile back with a laugh, as you start the dinner.

You realise you could either both eat in silence and carry on the awkwardness or try and make small talk.  
" So...how is work?" you ask.  
Micheal looks back at you quite shocked, if there was one thing that you never were, was interested in his work.  
You had always complained about how he worked too hard, putting himself under too much stress just to impress Tommy, and also the fact that all the work meant that he had even less time for you.  
" Really? " he answered, raising an eyebrow.  
You both then laughed, both knowing how funny that sounded coming from you.  
" I'm just trying to make conversation" you reply.  
He smiles at you sweetly and you return the smile.  
You go to say something but he cuts you up.  
" I love you" he just blurts out, and from the look on his face, he is just as shocked as you are that it has come out.  
You both stare at each other, and he shifts his eyes about nervously.  
" I... I... I know my mom has told you most of it, the reason why I did the most stupidiest thing that I could of ever possibly of done in my whole life and finish with you that night,... but I was scared... scared of how much I love you..thats why I had been pushing you away,.. avoiding you and being so cold and distant with you,. the love that I have for you hurts.... it hurts so fucking much, sometimes I feel like it could fucking kill me.... and I just wanted it to stop, so irrationally I just made the most foolish decision I could of ever made in my whole life and pushed away the person that I love the most" he began, not stopping for breath, " the plan was that maybe, by not seeing you, not speaking to you, hopefully my love for you could just fade away, and not ache every muscle inside my body all day, every day, and I tried you know, after I told you it was over that night, every day and every night since, I forced myself not to contact you but it just made it even worse, the not seeing you or not speaking to you was just unbearable, you were all I could think about,..all the time... I love you more than you could ever know".  
You pause, it's everything that you ever wanted to hear from him, but it still takes you breath away.

He nervously looks at you after his emotional outburst, awaiting your response.  
" I love you more than you could ever know too" is all you reply.  
You jump up from your chair and make your way over to stand in front of him.  
His eyes widen and you press your lips against his forcefully.  
He accepts the kiss instantly, kissing you back with the same need, as you fall down onto his lap and straddle him as he grabs the back of your head with his hand to pull you closer to him with an urgency.  
You begin to unbutton his shirt and he responds by pulling up your dress over your head and discarding it on the floor, leaving you in just your bra and panties.  
You release him from his shirt, throwing it on the floor next to your dress and start to unbutton his lower clothing, your kisses becoming more frantic and urgent for each other.  
He unclips your bra and let's it drop to the floor as his hands automatically grabs both your breasts with his two hands, playing with your erected nipples as he starts to kiss his way down your neck, which you moan in response.  
As you manage to remove his lower clothing fully, his erected penis is now in full view.  
You slowly wrap your hand around it, feeling how hard it is, and Michael let's out a groan as you start gliding your hand up and down around his shaft, causing his breathing to become erratic.  
You kiss him passionately, your tongues dancing together in your mouth, as he moans against your lips as your grip quickens its pace around his erection .  
You stare at him intently, making eye contact, as you drop to your knees, never breaking eye contact with him.  
He watches you as you seductively lick the tip of his penis, and he throws his head back and gasps in response as you take the whole of him inside your mouth, and start working up and down his shaft with your mouth.  
His two hands finds the back of you head, and one hand pulls your hair slightly, and he moans and groans with the pleasure you are giving him.  
"Y/N" he cries out, and you smile around his cock.  
You release your mouth from around his cock, and stand in front of him, and very slowly start slipping your panties down your legs, stepping out of them and watch as Michael eyes widen, lust and need filling them.  
You run your fingers playfully through your hair and give him the sexiest of smiles as you look down at him still seated on the dining room chair, and then you wrap your arms around his shoulders as you slowly slide yourself on top of his cock, your legs dangling on either side of the chair, and you both let out loud moans as you take all of him inside of your wetness, and you start bouncing you and down on it, throwing your head back as you ride his erection.  
" Shit Y/N" he cries out, as he watches you pant and moan above him, grinding up and down on his cock.  
" Oooh.. aahhh.... Yes.... Oh god..... Oooh.... Yes" you whimper, your moans start getting louder as you start riding him at a faster pace.  
You feel Michael grab you forcefully with his hands as you increase your speed on his cock, moans spilling from his mouth as well as yours.  
You grab his shoulders and let out a scream as you came on top of him, riding out your orgasm.  
He looks up at you in wonder, and then releases himself inside your wetness with a long string of low moans coming from his mouth.  
You wrap your arms around each other, holding each other close, both of your breathing rapid and erratic.  
You kiss the side of his face lovingly, and start kissing your way down his neck.  
He let's out a chuckle, and you giggle back.  
" Wow" you gasp, continuing the kisses to his skin.  
" That's one word to describe it" he replies, his penis still situated inside of you.  
" Worth the wait? " you ask, with a cheeky grin.  
" We are not finished yet" he grins back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six. 
> 
> Contains Explicit Sexual Content.

" What... again?" you giggled, rubbing your face into his.  
He smiles, and wraps his arms around you tightly.  
" Well I've got a lot of making up to do, haven't I? " Michael grins pressing his lips against yours.  
" Well, I won't deny that,... but what about your mom's dessert?" you reply, smiling back.  
" We could always take it to bed with us" he smirks.  
You smirk back... your two naked bodies pressed against each other and then you pause, seriously.  
" Promise to never leave me again" you quietly ask.  
He stares back at you intently, deep into your eyes, then down to your lips, then back into your eyes intensely.  
" I promise,.. even a second away from you again I think will kill me... I'm never going through that again" he replies.  
" Or putting me through that again" you say, your eyes widening into his and slapping his naked chest, softly and playfully.  
He softly smiles back you, and leans in for a tender kiss.  
You lean closer into him and softly moan into the kiss,  
and all of a sudden, he lifts you up in his arms and stands up, slightly wobbly on his feet with carrying the weight of an extra person.  
You wrap your legs around him to make it easier for him, and then wrap your arms around his neck.  
" Where are we going?" you chuckle, as he starts carrying you out of the room, heading to the stairs.  
" We are finishing this off upstairs" he replies as he continues kissing you. 

He opens his bedroom door, and throws you onto the bed, and looks down at you with lust filled eyes.  
He kneals on top of the bed and starts kissing his way down your neck, the valley of your breasts as he massages them both with both of his hands, and continues kissing his way down your stomach, stopping just before he reaches your vagina.  
He looks up at you and gives you a smirk, and slowly enters his tongue inside of you, you still being wet from your recent encounter downstairs.  
You rock your head back and gasp, and spread your legs around him as he begins soft circles on your clit with his tongue, your moans growing as he starts his magic and you grab the back of his head with your hands.  
"Ahhh Michael... oh please.... oh god" you moan as he then inserts a finger inside of you, penetrating you with it as he carries on massaging your clit with his tongue.  
It's not long until you orgasm again, moaning sweet nothings out loud.  
You throw your head back onto the pillows, and let out a playful laugh at your release.  
Michael then appears on top of you, and uses his arms to keep your legs spread around him.  
He leans down for a breathless, passionate kiss, and then slowly enters his cock inside you and starts thrusting slow and deep.  
Each thrust feels so tender as a result of your recent orgasm, you let out whimpers and groans which each thrust he delivers.  
You sense his own release approaching as he quickens his thrusts, making you go over the edge and experience your third orgasm of the evening with him finishing again inside of you with a loud moan.  
He falls on top of you and softly strokes your breast.  
You let out of few rasp breaths and plant a kiss on the top of his head, and he rolls off to lie beside you on the bed.  
You snuggle into him and he wraps his arms around you, pulling you in closer.  
" I love you Michael Gray" you tell him.  
" I love you more Y/N, Y/L/N, more than you could ever fucking know, and I promise that I will never ever leave you again, that's one thing I'm definitely certain about" he says back to you, as he softly strokes your face tenderly with his fingertips.  
You smile at his statement, and snuggle into him, resting peacefully in the arms of the man that you love more than anything, and feeling more blissfully happy and safe than you had felt in ages.  
"Oh fuck, I've just thought" he suddenly says, shaking you from your blissful and rested state.  
" what? " you reply, sleepily.  
" we better go back downstairs and retrive our clothes from the dining room floor, before my mom gets back" Michael laughs.  
" oh god, I forgot about those" you reply, as you both laugh together, and snuggle into each others arms and kiss each other once again, a long and tender kiss, filled with love.


End file.
